This invention relates generally to refrigerators and, more particularly, to defrosting and chilling compartments or units for refrigerators.
A modern household refrigerator typically comprises a freezer storage section, or compartment, and a fresh food storage section, or compartment, that are arranged side-by-side or over and under one another. In the former instance the compartments are separated by a vertical wall or mullion, and in the latter instance the compartments are separated by a horizontal wall or mullion. Usually, shelves and baskets are provided in the freezer section and shelves and drawers are provided in the fresh food section. Auxiliary equipment such as an ice maker, located in the freezer compartment, and/or a water dispenser may also be provided. Suitable doors close off the fronts of the freezer and fresh food compartments and provide access to those compartments.
A complement to conventional household refrigerators that is finding acceptance by consumers is a defrosting and chilling compartment, sometimes referred to as a “defrost and chill compartment” or “quick chill and thaw compartment”, that is located in the fresh food section of the refrigerator. The defrosting and chilling compartment, when it is used to defrost food, allows food placed in the compartment to be defrosted more rapidly or less rapidly, depending on the user's needs and wishes, than would be the case if the food were simply placed in the refrigerator's fresh food section or outside the refrigerator at room temperature. In addition, the defrosting and chilling compartment, when it is used to defrost food, addresses health concerns associated with the uncontrolled defrosting of frozen food at room temperature outside the refrigerator. Using a defrosting and chilling compartment allows the frozen food to be thawed under controlled conditions so that the food will be ready to be used when desired. In addition, the use of a defrosting and chilling compartment allows the food, once it is thawed, to be maintained at a temperature, typically the temperature of the fresh food compartment, that will avoid spoilage of the food.
The defrosting and chilling compartment also can be used to quickly and effectively chill foods to temperatures normally maintained in the fresh food compartment of the refrigerator. Thus, it is often the case that there is a need to chill a food or beverage item more rapidly than can be accomplished by placing the item in the fresh food compartment of the refrigerator. As a result, occasionally, the item is placed in the freezer section of the refrigerator in order to rapidly chill the item. However, close attention must be given to the item in order to prevent the item from remaining in the freezer section for a period of time longer than is necessary and oftentimes the fact that the item is in the freezer is forgotten, resulting in freezing of the item with unhappy consequences such as occurs when the cap of a glass beverage container is forced from the container by the freezing liquid in the container.